


Надвигается Эбби

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Magic, NCIS Drabble Community, One Shot, Wiccan - Freeform, charm bags
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2018. Бета: Сержант Морковкин, Xenya-m





	Надвигается Эбби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Abby This Way Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220750) by [Ninjapirate101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101). 



Войдя в комнату, вся команда занервничала. Там было темно и слышалось лишь тихое пение, слишком тихое, чтобы разобрать слова.

В темноте Тони, Гиббс, МакГи и Элли Бишоп – очередной новичок – разглядели только фигуру в капюшоне, склонившуюся над столом с дымящейся чашей. 

В воздухе витал земляной запах, смешанный с запахом цветов и каких-то специй. Вполне приятный запах, если не обращать внимания на окружающую обстановку.

Некто в капюшоне произнес заключительные слова и бросил в чашу что-то похожее на кристалл. Последовала яркая вспышка.

Все четверо были ошеломлены и очень боялись пошевелиться и выдать свое присутствие. Они хотели сбежать, но застыли на месте, когда некто в мантии их заметил и медленно обернулся, снимая капюшон и глядя им прямо в душу.

– Привет, ребята, – Эбби Шуто процокала каблучками к выключателю и включила свет, а потом вернулась на свое рабочее место. 

– Эббс, – Гиббс первым смог заговорить, и его голос был намного тише, чем обычно.

– Эббс, что ты делаешь?

– Эббс, что это?

Голоса Элли Бишом и МакГи прозвучали в унисон. Команда медленно возвращалась в реальность, стряхивая с себя остатки наваждения.

Они подошли к металлическому столу, который обычно использовался как стол для трупов.

Эбби с беспокойством посмотрела на них и сделала глубокий вдох.

– Я делаю для вас обереги, обеспечивающие защиту, хорошее здоровье, быстрое исцеление и добавляющие мудрость. 

Судмедэксперт указала на маленькую чашу, из которой все еще шел пар, больше похожий на туман в летнем лесу. В чаше лежали четыре мешочка на шнурках. На каждом мешочке, на завязках, висел маленький значок Морской Полиции. Вся компания, широко раскрыв глаза, уставилась на Эбби.

– Вы, ребята, постоянно подвергаетесь опасности, и с каждым разом становится все хуже и хуже! Каждую неделю кого-нибудь из вас ранят! Мне это совершенно не нравится, и я хочу, чтобы вы были защищены! Поэтому я сделала вам обереги! Вам нужно будет всегда носить их с собой! Мешочки из фиолетовой и золотой ткани, я сшила их сама. Они нужны для защиты. Внутри смесь из различных элементов стихии земли, например, кусочки сандала, клевер и всякая всячина. А еще там особый кристалл для каждого из вас. Пожалуйста, возьмите эти обереги и будьте в безопасности!

Эбби умоляюще посмотрела на четырех людей, которые значили для нее очень много.

Тони подошел и обнял ее за дрожащие плечи.

– Спасибо, Эбби, мы обязательно так и сделаем, – тихо сказал ей на ухо Тони.

– Мир вам, – прошептала Эбби в ответ.


End file.
